This contract provides for development of production and purification processes, production of research-grade products and pilot grade material, and performance of product characterization tests for a NEISSERIA GONORRHOEAE vaccine candidate under the NIAID Manufacture and Characterization Services (MCS) for Vaccines and Other Biologics for Infectious Diseases Program.